Welshpool
Welshpool ( ) is a town in Powys, Wales, from the Wales-England border. The town is low-lying on the River Severn; the Welsh language name Y Trallwng literally meaning 'the marshy or sinking land'. Welshpool is the fourth largest town in Powys. In English it was initially known as Pool but its name was changed to Welshpool in 1835 to distinguish it from Poole in Dorset. It has a population of 6,269 (United Kingdom Census 2001), contains much Georgian architecture and is just north of Powis Castle. History Welshpool served briefly as the capital of Powys Wenwynwyn or South Powys after its prince was forced to flee the traditional Welsh Royal site at Mathrafal in 1212. After 1284 Powys Wenwynwyn ceased to exist. The Long Mountain plays as a backdrop to most of Welshpool, which once served as the ultimate grounds for defence for fortresses in the times when the town was just a swampy marsh. The town was devastated by the forces of Owain Glyndwr in 1400 at the start of his rebellion against the English King Henry IV. Today the waymarked long-distance footpath and National Trail Glyndwr's Way runs through the town. In 1411 the priest at the church of St. Mary's & St. Cynfelin's was Adam of Usk. St Cynfelin (he is also known as St Matu) is reputed to be the founder of the church in "the age of the saints in Wales" in the 5th and 6th centuries. There is a six-sided, brick cock-pit which was built in the early 18th century and was in continual use for cockfighting until the practice was outlawed in 1849. This is the only unaltered cockpit preserved on its original site in Britain. Transport Welshpool railway station is on the Cambrian Line and is served by Arriva Trains Wales. The town is also the starting point of the Welshpool and Llanfair Light Railway, a narrow-gauge heritage railway popular with tourists, with its terminus station at Raven Square. The light railway once ran through the town to the Cambrian Line railway station, but today Raven Square, located on the western edge of the town, is the eastern terminus of the line. A small network of bus services link surrounding towns and villages, mainly operated by Tanat Valley Coaches. Notable is service No X75, serving Shrewsbury to the east and Newtown and Llanidloes to the south west, also service No D71 to Oswestry via Guilsfield and Llanymynech. In addition there is a local town service operated by Owen's Coaches. The semi-disused Montgomery Canal also runs through Welshpool. To the south of the town is Welshpool Airport which is also known as the Mid Wales Airport. Economy The local economy is primarily based upon agriculture and local industry. The Smithfield Livestock Market is the largest one-day sheep market in Europe, whilst the town's industrial estates are home to numerous different types of small industry. Due to the town's small size and population the attraction of high street stores is limited, meaning many of the residents are forced to shop in neighbouring towns like Newtown and Shrewsbury. Education The town is the home of Ardwyn Nursery and Infants School, Oldford Nursery and Infants School, Gungrog Nursery and Infants School, Maes-y-dre Primary School and Welshpool High School is a secondary school which teaches a range of pupils from ages 11-18 and is consistently set to a very high standard of education throughout Key Stage 3 and 4 and A Level studies. It has one of the highest results average for GCSEs in Wales. Sport Welshpool has a football club and a rugby union club, the former being Welshpool Town F.C. and the latter, Welshpool Rugby Football Club. The town also has hockey and cricket clubs. External links *Welshpool.com - Town website *Welshpooltownfc.co.uk - Welshpool Town Football Club *Welshpool Hockey Club- Website of Welshpool Hockey Club, who compete in the North Wales League *Welshpool Rugby Club- Website of Welshpool Rugby Union Football Club, who compete in the Welsh National League *photos of Welshpool and surrounding area on geograph *More about Welshpool Category:Settlements on the River Severn Category:Towns in Powys Category:Towns of the Welsh Marches